


Finding Home

by Nights_angel



Category: Lucifer (TV), Nightbane (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/pseuds/Nights_angel
Summary: Walking into someone's dream isn't a very normal "meet cute" scenario, but when you're a Nightbane and a fallen angel, you don't exactly do normal.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Premature Unfurling

She watches him from the shadows, her mind and heart racing as she tries to remember how she had gotten here. She should be looking for a way out, but she’s drawn to him. Seemingly against her will, her feet move her towards the bed where his sleeping form lay.

Her legs hit the side of the bed and she has to catch herself, lest she fall on top of him. She kneels down on the mattress, doing her best not to disturb him as her eyes shifted down his back, spotting the twin scars at his shoulder blades. Her hand reaches out, fingers shakily touching one of the scars. But before she can pull her hand away, he turns to face her, his hand around her wrist and a look on his face and in his eyes that’s somewhere between anger and open curiosity.

He’s captivated by her violet eyes and suddenly the questions ‘who are you’ and ‘where did you come from’ flee his mind. He finally breaks their staring contest by allowing his own darkening orbs to travel down her body. She isn’t wearing much, just a black and red bra and panty set and a slow, hungry smile plays over his lips. He can hear her pounding heart, see the rise and fall of her breasts, feel her racing pulse and smell the sexual arousal on her.

She shifts in place, her thighs rubbing together uncomfortably as she tries to ease the ache in her core. It isn’t working and she knows he’s had to notice the movement. She takes note of the change in the look in his eyes; curiosity is still there, but anger is replaced by want. She follows the path of his eyes with her own and realizes she’s still wearing what she had gone to bed in. Her confusion increases, but she’s too distracted by him to focus on anything else. Hungry desire is written all over his face and she wonders what he’s waiting for.

“Tell me your desire.” It’s deep, it’s soft, and sexier than either of them expect.

Permission. That’s what he’s waiting for, she thinks. He wants or needs her verbal permission to act on what they both seem to want. She’s tempted to beg him to fuck her, but she bites her lip to stop herself. She contemplates stopping this and finding her way home. Though, where she thought she was going to go in nothing but her bra and panties, she had no idea.

He notices her hesitation but it doesn't deter him. Her wrist still in his hand, he loosens his grip, his thumb softly teasing the pulse point. “You’re a complicated one,” he muses aloud. He reacts as much physically as he does mentally. He’s always been a bit fascinated by complicated people, so he tries again.

He shifts his position, hovering over her, one of his knees slides between her thighs. He pins her wrist next to her head and his full erection pressed into her hip. “Tell me your desire, Luv. It’s alright, you can tell me.” It’s just as deep, soft and sexy as the first time, but there’s also a hint of reassurance, like he wants her to trust him.

She gasps softly at the change of position. She doesn’t expect it and it sends another pleasurable ache straight to her core. But now she can’t just rub her thighs together; it’s too much. Her hips move against her will and press against his knee and she wants to feel him somewhere other than against her hip. “I want you,” she says, breathless.

She’s wet with desire, he can feel it the instant her center presses against his knee. He could smell her before, now he wants to taste her. He leans in, presses his lips softly to hers as he releases his hold on her wrist. His fingertips glide teasingly over her skin, from her wrist to her shoulder, then down her side. He slowly broke their kiss and lowered his head to press his lips to the pulse point of her neck. His lips, tongue and teeth tease her, eliciting sinful moans and trembling breaths from her. His fingers finally find the edge of her panties, but rather than gently pulling them down her legs, he rips the lacey fabric right off her hips. Her resulting gasp and the feel of her heat directly pressed against him drove his own desire onward.

“Fuck!” she gasped as he ripped her panties from her. It was so aggressive compared to his otherwise gentle touch that it left her head spinning.

He smiles against her neck, presses another kiss there before pulling away slightly. “I intend to, Luv. Don’t you worry,” he whispers softly, eyes meeting hers with an undeniable lust she knows matches her own. His eyes flick down her body once more and he notes her bra hooks in the front. He reaches for the clasp and with a quick flick of his fingers, her bra falls open, revealing her breasts to him. Her nipples are already peaks and he thinks they must be aching for his attention. He brings his mouth to one of her breasts, his tongue flicking out against its peak while the hand on her hip slides toward her center, his knuckles softly teasing her nether lips.

A soft cry of pleasure escapes her throat as he continues to tease her, body trembling as her inner muscles grasp at nothing, begging for his cock or his fingers; for relief. Her own fingers tangle in his hair as he wraps his lips around her nipple, sucking gently. She arches into it, pleasure flooding her in ways she didn’t know where possible. It was better than her first, it was too much and it wasn’t enough; it was like she had never been touched before and it was like he knew her body like the back of his own hand.

He shifts again, both his knees now between her thighs. He releases her nipple, only to swirl his tongue around its twin and then he’s gone. The sudden absence makes her whimper and open her eyes to look for him, to make sure he hadn’t just...left her. She finds him still there, kneeling before her. There’s a look in his eyes. Worry?...self-consciousness? Strange, considering up until now he had displayed nothing but confidence. It was then her brain caught up with all she was seeing. Wings...he had wings! Was he like her? She was about to ask when he spoke first.

“My apologies. I don’t normally suffer from premature unfurling.”

She bit her lips to keep from laughing, but an unladylike snort still escaped her. With his answering smile, she decided questions and explanations could wait. She sat up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tongue teasing the seam of his lips. He opens for her, their tongues entwining as he brings his hand to her back, carefully laying her back onto the bed. When he breaks the kiss again, he leaves a trail of hot, wet, open mouth kisses across her skin as he travels down her body. Her moans turn to labored breathing the lower he goes until he finally reaches her apex. He presses his lips softly to her, his tongue gently coaxing the seam of her entrance.

She gasps at the sensation, of finally having him where she needs him. Her fingers find their way back into his hair, her other hand splayed between his now folded in wings as she raises her knees to give him better access. He drags his tongue over her vulva, swirling it around her clit until finally sucking it in between his lips. He slides a finger into her entrance and moans at the feel of her wet-heat. She’s so wet and her inner walls are already squeezing around his finger. He adds a second and begins to slowly slide them in and out of her. The sinful sounds she makes only encourage him and the tightening of her fingers in his hair as well as her fingernails digging into his back tell him she doesn’t want him to stop.

The vibration of his moan shot straight to her core, her hips lifted from the bed as she took in a sharp breath. He places a hand across her belly to hold her in place as he continued until she was on the edge of falling apart. He pulls away and slips his fingers from her, their eyes meet and he licks her juices from his fingers. She’s crying from the pleasure, breathing shaky as she pulls him back toward her. He crawls up her body without hesitation, kissing her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself as he lines himself up at her entrance. He pushes into her and she cries out, her arms going around him, fingernails scraping against his skin.

“Lucifer. Say it,” he whispers somewhere near her ear. It’s soft but it’s also a command. “Say my name.”

“Lucifer…” she manages to whisper his name through her shaky breaths. He draws back slowly, then slams home hard and fast. The shockwave forces her to inhale sharply through her mouth, her body arching up toward him. “Lucifer!” she cries out. He sets a rhythm that keeps her dancing on the edge of her pleasure as she repeats his name over and over like a litany between breaths. One of her hands slides down his back, stopping just above his ass, pulling him toward her as if trying to draw him in deeper. “Lucifer, please…”

Her inner walls grew even tighter around him, between that and her begging, he was as close to the edge as she was. He hooked an arm under one of her legs, granting him even deeper penetration. His tongue flicks hard against one of her nipples and he quickens his pace. A moment more and she’s flying over the edge, her inner muscles clamping down around him. Milking him as she’s all but screaming his name and he follows her, spilling inside her before gathering her into his arms and rolling over so that she’s laying across his chest.

______________________________________________________________

He wakes, out of breath and notices the woman he had been with was gone from his arms, nor anywhere on the bed. It had been a dream… already fading from his mind. Except for her violet eyes. He vowed he would never forget those eyes…


	2. Making Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex dreams weren’t actually about sex. They were about making a connection with someone. Or so Anjelika thought.

Anjelika jolted awake, sitting upright and breathless. Had it been a dream or vision? Or something else? Premonition wasn’t one of her abilities, but it could have been a suppressed memory. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. She picked herself up off the ground and took in her surroundings. She finds herself in an alley she isn’t familiar with, surrounded by broken glass. No...not glass, broken pieces of mirror. Well, if this wasn’t familiar…

She checks herself over and sighs in relief that she was wearing actual clothes. She then searches for her wallet, finding it in her front pocket and checking to make sure everything was within. Another sigh of relief escapes her when she finds her ID, cash and credit card still inside. That was going to make finding a place to stay a lot easier. Provided she was still in her own world this time.

Anjelika finds her way out of the alley and onto a busy street. There’s a hotel across the way, but when she gets there, she sees it’s not. Not anymore, anyway. Somewhere along the way, the old hotel had been turned into a nightclub. She spots a help wanted sign taped to the door with a number to call on strips of paper. She takes one, but figures it’s still too early to try to call, so she picks a direction and starts looking for an actual hotel.

She finds one just a block from the nightclub and enters the lobby, finding an ATM just inside. Taking her wallet from her pocket, she steps up to the machine, swiping her card and entering the pin. She hides the shock when it works and almost doesn’t trust the luck of it. At least it means she’s still in her own world. Or she has a doppelganger who has the same pin. What are the chances? She checks the balance and closes out before making her way to the check-in desk.

The clerk smiles at her kindly, though the girl eyes her a little strangely. Anjelika has to admit to herself she probably looks like shit. She would have to do some shopping before she could really fix that. For now, she asks for a room and hands over her credit card to pay for it. Once she has it and the key card handed back to her, she places them both in her wallet and heads back out to the street. She notices a newspaper stand and a coffee shop across the street. She pays for the newspaper and a laminated map of the local area with some of her cash on hand before she smoothes down her hair and dusts off her clothes.

Tucking the newspaper under her arm, she enters the coffee shop and orders herself a coffee and some breakfast before taking a seat to wait. She looks at the newspaper first, time to see where she was and how much time was missing. She realized as she unfolded the paper that it was the LA Times. Well, that gave her the where. She searched for the date and found it had only been a day. The only missing time was when she had changed into clothes, going from Chicago to L.A. and then waking up in that alley. Then there was that dream, or whatever it was, to consider. She doesn’t have time to think it over, because it was then that her food and coffee were placed before her. She thanks the waitress and tucks into her food, trying not to look as ravenous as she suddenly felt.

When she was done, Angelika left a tip for the waitress and picked up the map. She found a store and made relatively quick work of her shopping, picking up some toiletries, clothes and a laundry bag, a small backpack, garment bag, some make-up and a cell phone. As she left the store, she placed the toiletries, make up and garment bag into the backpack and found a laundromat. While her clothes washed, she set up her cell phone and picked up a couple of outfits for the nightclub before taking them to the dry cleaners. As she made her way back to the laundromat, she called the number for the nightclub and made an appointment for an interview for the next night. That gave her time to air out the gods awful smell that came with dry cleaning.

With her clothes now washed, dried and folded as neatly as possible in the laundry bag. She headed back to the hotel and found her room. She sets her bags on the couch and takes a look around. She had gotten one of the suites and found it had an entertainment room, which is where she currently stood. A couch, coffee table, two chairs and an entertainment center hidden inside a cabinet. There was also a small kitchenette, complete with a mini fridge, sink, microwave and small coffee machine. The en-suit and bedroom lay beyond that. Anjelika then took her bags to the bedroom, where she discovered both a dresser and small closet as well as a desk. She put the clothes and boots away, except for an outfit to change into after her shower.

Under the relaxing spray of the shower, her thoughts turn to the dream again. Here she could think about it. She tries not to think too much about the sex itself, more often than not, sex dreams weren’t actually about sex. They were about making a connection with someone. Which led her to believe she was supposed to find the man from her dream. But...did that she was wrong about it not being a premonition? It could be possible, Nightbane could spontaneously develop new abilities. It’s just not one she wanted nor worked towards. Then it came out of some necessity. Her face heated as she realized that she could have actually been with him, just astrally. Well...shit. Once done in the shower she went back to the bedroom to change and ordered sushi for lunch while she waited for the notification on her phone that her dry cleaning was ready for pick up.

Her lunch eaten and dry cleaning picked up, Anjelika made a quick stop at the drugstore right next to the hotel to pick up a few things she didn’t think about earlier. Returning to her room again, she placed the items she picked up, mostly hair care in the bathroom at the far end of the counter. She then took the garment bag and fabric freshener into the bedroom, taking out the black lace and sequins dress. She hung the rest in the closet, then hung the dress on the hook behind her bedroom door, spraying it down with the fabric freshener, hoping it would help with the scent. She had decided to check out the nightclub tonight. She waited until about five o’clock to order her dinner, ate and then got ready.

The line was already long by the time she got there. It seems to be a popular place, or maybe it’s just a good night. Once inside she finds herself standing on a balcony of sorts, that wraps halfway around the room on either side. There are stairs that lead down into the nightclub proper. On her right, she notes an elevator she assumes leads rooms, probably used by the staff. She heads down the stairs, looking out over the area as she descends. The bar was large as was the floor, and surprisingly open despite all the tables. There were two dancing tables, too thin to be called stages, and in the space between the bar and sitting area was a piano. It was the piano that got her attention.

Walking up to the bar, Anjelika caught the bartender’s attention. The other woman eyes her up and down, almost like a predator sizing up its prey. “What can I get you?” she finally asks.

“A glass of your best whiskey,” came Anjelika’s answer. The bartender smiles, seemingly pleased and pours some whiskey from the top shelf into a short crystal tumbler before placing it in front of her. Anjelika thanks the other woman before taking a healthy drink and turning her attention back to the piano.

Anjelika approaches the instrument almost reverently. She can tell it’s an antique and well taken care of, not to mention recently used, thanks to her heightened eyesight. She finally allows herself to touch it’s smooth, cool surface as she circles around to the other side. She feels eyes on her the entire time, but can’t tell from where and then suddenly the bartender is beside her as she comes full circle to stand in front of the piano’s bench. “It’s beautiful.”

Anjelika can still feel eyes on her, but the bartender distracts her. “Lucifer certainly loves it. Came with the place when he bought it, had it fixed up and everything. Been playing it ever since.”

Anjelika looks directly at the other woman with a surprised look on her face, which she quickly schools. That name... “Lucifer?”

“You must be new around here. I didn’t think I recognized you. I’m Mazikeen,” she introduces herself, sticking a hand out toward Anjelika. “Lucifer is the owner of Lux.

“Mazikeen,” she repeats, taking the other woman’s hand in a friendly shake. “I think I spoke to you on the phone earlier. My name’s Anjelika.”

“Sinclare, right! You were asking about the job. Fair warning, Lucifer’s gonna love that last name of yours. Try to ignore his bad jokes, he’s got plenty.”

“So, in other words, my potential new boss is a smart ass. Lovely.” Anjelika takes another drink from her glass.

“And, at times, a bit of a dumb ass. But there’s a certain charm to him that seems to make it worth it. Plus, he’s really good in bed,” she says with a wink and a knowing smile. Lucifer had told her about his dream last night and Maze had definitely noticed Anjelika’s violet eyes. She had never seen anyone with eyes like that before. “Well, I should get back to the bar before they riot.” Mazikeen points back in the direction of the bar where several patrons were waiting.

Anjelika gives her a nod. “It was good to meet you, Mazikeen.”

Maze smiles softly at her. “Yeah, you too.” Then she turns and goes back to her post.

Anjelika takes another look around, then finishes her drink, taking the empty glass back to the bar and heading back to the hotel. But even as she is leaving the nightclub, the feeling of being watched wouldn’t leave her until she is out of the building. She returns to her hotel room and readies herself for bed. She has a few things she wants to do before her interview tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where I wanted to set this fic when I first started it, but I've decided to put it a day or two before the last episode of season 3 of Lucifer. Chapter 3 of this fic will include parts of the last episode and pick up immediately after. Majority of the fic is set in between seasons.


	3. On the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place sometime after 3x25, just a little before Chloe leaves and just after Lucifer finds out she is gone.

Lucifer stands on the balcony, one hand on the railing, the other in his slacks pocket as he watches the woman circling his piano. She looks vaguely familiar, like he had seen her in a...dream. If only he could see her eyes, but she never looks up at him and before he can decide to join her, Maze approaches her. He stays back, watching the two women talk until Maze goes back to the bar and the strange woman leaves, watching her from a distance until she is gone from the building.

He makes his way down the stairs, up to the piano, taking the same path around it as the woman had, touching it where she had. Maze approaches him now that the crowd around the bar has thinned out again.

“Making friends without me, Maze?

Maze rolls her eyes and contemplates evading the question entirely, but decides against it. “We just met, Lucifer. I don’t think that qualifies as friends,” she snarks.

“Mmmm,” he hums, almost sounding disinterested. “What did she want?”

“She was checking out the place before her interview tomorrow.”

That seems to get his attention as he finally turns to look at Maze directly, an eyebrow raised. “Really?”

Mazikeen smiles a little wickedly. “Does that mean you’re going to be here for it, or are you still going to go off and play cop with your Detective?”

“I assure you, Mazikeen, I can do both. I’ll be here.”

“Good. The interview is at three. Don’t be late,” she informs him before she goes back to the bar once more.

_________________________________________________________________

It isn’t until after Lux is closed for the night and Lucifer is sitting at the grand piano in his penthouse that he senses her presence. He can feel her starring, studying him, in particular his disheveled hair and bare chest. He smirks when he looks up to see her violet eyes darken with desire.

“Like what you see, little dove?”

Anjelika feels her ears burn and evades her eyes from his, pressing her lips together to keep herself from smiling.

“She’s shy tonight,” he teases her. “That’s certainly a complete 360 from last night. Why so shy now, little dove?”

“Why do you call me that?” she asks instead of answering his question, because she isn’t sure she has one for him.

“Do you really want to know, or are you just avoiding my question?”

This time she allowed herself a small self-deprecating chuckle. “A bit of both, I suppose.”

“Well, thank you for being honest. You didn’t give me your name before you disappeared last night, so I made one up for you,” he shrugs. “Besides, it just felt right, somehow. I can stop, if you prefer.”

“No!” Anjelika is just as surprised as Lucifer seems to be at her outburst because her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands before she composed herself again. “I mean...I don’t mind it.”

He chuckles lightly, a pleased smirk on his gorgeous face. “Then it’s settled. Come here.” He holds out his hand to her and she comes to stand in front of him. He takes a hold of her hips and pulls her gently into his lap. “Do you play, little dove?”

“It’s been a long time, but yes. My grandfather taught me how when I was a little girl.”

“Well, go on, then,” he smiles, tilting his head slightly, his eyes shifting towards the piano.

Her eyes light up, sparkling with excitement. She takes another look at him, just to make sure before she turns in his lap to face the piano more directly, biting her lip in a half smile and hovers her fingers over the keys for a moment. When she finally touches her fingertips to the keys, she begins a slow melody.

“Dark side’s callin’, now nothin’ is real  
She’ll never know just how I feel  
From out of the shadows, she walks like a dream  
Make me crazy, make me feel so mean.”

She has no idea, he thinks to himself. Reaching up with one hand, Lucifer runs his fingers through her hair, pushing the mussed up strands away from her face so he can watch her, wondering if she was thinking of anyone in particular as she sang. He thought he only had eyes for the Detective, especially of late, but how could he ignore the stunning creature now in his presence? He was going to need to talk to Linda about all this.

“Ain’t nothin’ gonna save me from a love that’s blind  
Slip to the dark side and cross that line  
On the dark side, oh yeah  
On the dark side…”

“How do you do it, little dove?” he asks softly, seemingly out of nowhere, when the last note fades.

Anjelika turns to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “Do what?”

“How are you here with me, seemingly solid, like you’re really here. But I know you’re not. Before, I thought you were a dream, except now I’m not dreaming.”

He watches as her brows slowly raise to her mid-forehead. “Waking dream?” she tries.

“Possibly, but I don’t think you believe that either, do you?”

“No. No, I don’t,” she confesses softly. “At first, I thought it was a dream, too, or maybe a vision?”

“Like a premonition?” he guesses.

“Yeah. I even considered astral projection, but that still doesn’t explain how I’m solid to you.”

“Something to ponder more later, perhaps?”

Anjelika lets out a long sigh and nods. “Yeah.”

“Now you’re all tense,” he observes and she can hear the pout in his voice. “That just won’t do, little dove. Let me help you relax.”

He switches their positions so that they are both straddling the bench, her back still to his chest before pulling her nightgown up over her head. She snatches it back before he can toss it wherever and uses it to cover up her front.

He chuckles softly behind her. “Not to worry, luv, it’s just a massage. Unless, of course, you’d like more?” He leans back slightly, appreciating her back side.

“I really sh…” her half-hearted denial turning into a moan as Lucifer starts to sensually massage her shoulders and she can practically hear the smirk she just knows is forming on his face.

__________________________________________________________________

Returning to Lux a little before three p.m., Lucifer makes his way down the stairs into the nightclub proper. He can see Maze sitting at the bar. Behind the bar is another woman, the one Maze had said was asking about the job opening. She’s mixing a drink and setting it in front of Maze when she finishes. He gets closer and that’s when the woman looks up from her handiwork and notices him. There’s a small gasp from her and what seems like a smaller whisper. “Lucifer?”

“Maze looks up at Anjelika, then turns in her seat to look behind her before she even gets a sip of her drink. “You’re late.”

“I am not…” Lucifer’s protest dies on his lips now that he’s close enough to see the other woman’s eyes. Violet, like the sky at sunset, just before true nightfall under the dim lights.

Anjelika quickly sticks her arm out towards Lucifer. She knows his first name, at least, but as he had pointed out this morning during their...whatever it was, she had never given him hers. “Anjelika Sinclare,” she offers.

Lucifer takes her hand gently in his much larger one and presses his lips softly to her knuckles. “Lucifer. Morningstar. It’s a pleasure.”

Maze rolls her eyes, disappointed Lucifer hadn’t made a joke at all about Anjelika’s name. She turns back to her drink and tosses it back. Her eyes light up, her disappointment gone. “This is fucking amazing!”

Mazes outburst disrupts the silent conversation going on above her head and Lucifer smiles, eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief. “Well, it seems you’ve impressed Maze. Not an easy feat.”

“Can we keep her?” Maze asks, looking to Lucifer before her gaze fell back on Anjelika.

“She’s not a pet, Mazikeen,” he scolds his demon before turning his attention back to Anjelika as well. “That being said, do you want the job?”

Anjelika nods. “I do, yes. It’s something familiar to me.”

Lucifer’s smile grows just a little bit wider and that spark of mischief gets just a little brighter. “Only one thing left, then. Well, two. First, pour us a drink, luv.”

Anjelika quickly gives them each a shot and they clank their glasses together. “Welcome to Lux,” Lucifer and Maze cheer in unison before they all down their drinks.

“Now, second,” Lucifer says to get her attention again, setting down his shot glass and clapping his hands together. He comes around the bar and takes Anjelika’s hand, pulling her towards the grand piano. “Play something. Upbeat, preferably.”

Anjelika just stares at him a moment, like he’s crazy, but he just keeps looking back at her pointedly. Finally, she sighs and hovers her fingers over the keys, suddenly more nervous now than when her interview with Maze started. She closes her eyes, mentally choosing her song and trying to imagine the notes and chords, slowly beginning to play something she could never resist singing along to whenever she heard it. 

Soon Lucifer and Maze were joining her in song.

__________________________________________________________________

Lucifer stands in the middle of his living room, a glass of amber liquid in one hand. He’s staring out at the night sky, the alcohol barely touched, anger, heartbreak and devastation warring within. Anger eventually won out and he turned to face the bar, arm drawn back, about to throw the glass across the room, a scream that died in his throat before it began, but suddenly he froze in place. She was there, his Little Dove, sitting at his baby grand. He looked away, his arm slowly lowering as her fingers hovered over the keys.

He has no right to think of her as his any more than he did to think Chloe was. And he wonders how fast she would run from him if she knew, if she ever seens his other side as Chloe had.

“I’m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave  
‘Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won’t leave me alone.”

Of course she would play a heartwrencher.

“These wounds won’t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There’s just too much  
That time cannot erase.”

If the song itself wasn’t bad enough, she sings it in such a mournful way, it cracks his heart even more. He needs to stop her, because if she keeps going, he’s going to break. He’s next to her in a heartbeat’s time, glass set on the piano’s surface before he pulls her up by her arms. She looks up at him in shock and his eyes flick to her slightly parted lips just before he crashes his mouth to hers.

Apparently, he just can’t help himself.

The kiss is hard and desperate, when she gasps, he slips his tongue between her lips, sliding and pressing against the roof of her mouth. She inhales sharply through her nose, exhaling with a whimper. One of his hands goes to the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair, the other gripping her hip and pulling her against himself. If not for her healing factor, Anjelika knows there would be finger shaped bruises there later. When he tore his mouth away from hers, he attacked her jawline with teeth, leaving a trail of love bites down her neck where his lips latched onto her, sucking hard.

She mirrors his hold, one hand entangled in his hair, the other around his back. “Lucifer,” she moans his name, head cloudy with desire, but it’s then she feels his body shake and she can sense it isn’t all from the lust he’s projecting. She tugs on his hair, trying to get him to stop and look at her. “Lucifer?”

It’s the concern in her voice that actually gets his attention and he leans back enough to look at her, but doesn’t let her go. Fire burns behind her violet eyes as she takes in the anger, heartbreak and devastation in his dark ones. She pushes her own anger aside, for now, because he doesn’t need her anger, he needs her support.

“I’m coming.” She disappears before he even gets to open his mouth and a moment later, he feels a gust of wind from behind him.


	4. Show Me Yours, I'll Show You Mine

Lucifer felt a renewed sense of anger at the gust of wind at his back. He was in no mood to deal with any of his siblings right now. Except, he couldn’t sense which one it was, or anything at all. This fact only seems to set him more on edge. He turned to face whoever had entered from the open balcony door, eyes blazing Hellfire red.

To say he was stunned by the vision in front of him would be an understatement. He really did not know how to react to what he was seeing. Another angel stood just inside the glass door of his balcony, but she didn’t feel like any of his siblings. His guard was still up, but he could admit to himself he was beyond curious. He slowly took in the sight of her; tall, taller than him by about three inches, but proportional. Her wings were black, like Azrael’s, but with a shimmer similar to raven feathers, her eyes were an interesting shade of purple, in the sense that they reminded him of unnatural flame and her hair was long and black as her wings.

His eyes follow her perfect curves, setting other parts of him on fire that had nothing to do with his anger, up one side and down the other until she shifts on her feet and exposes more of her left side. Just when he thought he could let go of the anger, his eyes fall on the gaping wound just under her left breast, exposing part of her rib cage and heart. His blood boils at the sight, making him have to fight to control the fury he suddenly felt. She didn’t deserve to see that. What he couldn’t fight was the urge to step closer to her, assess the damage.

“Who did this to you?” his voice shaking with rage, unable to mask it even if it wasn’t directed at her. He took another step towards her, his arm stretching forward, fingers an inch from the wound. Her reaction is quick, her hand taking hold of his wrist to stop the forward movement, just as he had when she had touched his scars. It’s then he realizes he didn’t actually succeed at maintaining his appearance.

“...Lucifer?” Her voice is full of concern mixed with confusion. Nightbane only have one Morphus. Even if it had only been a partial change the other night, this was still a different form, because now his wings were bat-like rather than feathered. They were like demon wings, or...the Devil’s?...

It slowly started to make sense. His name: Lucifer Morningstar - Lightbringer of the Morning Star - the Sun. The angel who chased away the Dwellers in the Dark, specifically, Samael - Venom of God; who hung the stars, including the Sun, in the sky; who rebelled against God for simply wanting equality and was cast from Heaven into the pit for his efforts.

She loosens her grip on his wrist, feeling the roughness of his skin as she lets her fingertips graze over his hand as she drops hers to her side. She takes in his current appearance: red, ruined skin with edges of black, like burnt vellum soaked in blood, muscle and bits of bone showing through, especially around the top of his skull. She already took note of his more bat-like wings, and his eyes are blazing Hellfire red. The only thing missing are horns in place of a halo.

Before she realizes she’s doing it, her hand comes up to cup his face and feels the sting of tears forming in her eyes. Her mind isn’t breaking from divinity realized, she isn’t running for her life and she isn’t screaming in terror. No. No, she feels pain for him.

__________________________________________________________________

“On your knees, hands behind your back,” her command is gentle, but firm.

He does as she requests, slowly lowering himself to his knees and placing his hands behind his back. A tendril of shadow forms from behind Anjelika and snakes its way toward Lucifer, firmly wrapping around his wrists to hold them in place without causing discomfort or pain. He watches the shadow tendril with fascination and makes a note to ask her about it later.

She steps closer to him and he has to lean back to look up at her now. His eyes find her wound again and he hesitates. “Does it bother you?” she asks gently. He doesn’t answer her with words, but leans forward instead, standing on his knees and pressing an open mouth kiss to her heart. The action makes her gasp, releasing a shuddering breath she didn’t realize she was holding, but manages to hold back any tears.

Lucifer sits back on his haunches, locking eyes with her as he brings his mouth closer to the apex of her thighs. “Please, Mistress, let me taste you,” he pleads.

Anjelika cups the back of his head, spreading her legs to allow him access to her center, pulling him closer. He keeps his eyes on hers, his mouth opening as she guides him to where she needs him. He starts with soft presses of his lips to open mouth kisses, his tongue teasing the seam of her entrance. His tongue slides through her wet folds, the tip flicking hard against her sensitive bundle of nerves before wrapping his lips around it. He switches back and forth between sucking her clit and lapping up each new wave of arousal each time he makes her inner muscles twitch until her legs begin to shake just as she starts to feel the coil tighten within. She pulls him from her and takes a step back, releasing his wrists from her shadow tendril.

“Bed,” she whispers the command and Lucifer gets to his feet, backing his way towards the bedroom as he unbuttons his shirt, removing it slowly before beginning on his belt and pants. By the time he reaches the entrance to his bedroom, he’s removed every article of clothing he had been wearing, turning for her so she could see everything. He’s perfect, if a certain part of his anatomy is a bit intimidating, and the sight leaves her breathless and anticipating the feel of him beneath her.

Lucifer disappears into his bedroom and Anjelika gives herself a moment before following him. He’s already on his bed when she enters. “On your back, hands above your head.”

Again, he does as she commands of him, his eyes shining with his own sense of anticipation, licking his lips as he gets into position. She pins him down with two shadow tendrils, one for each wrist and straddles his but doesn’t make full contact. She watches him for a moment, listens to the sound of his groan as he can still feel the heat of her above him. She traces the lines of his muscles across his chest with her fingers, then her tongue and lips, lowering herself against his rock hard cock and sliding her wet folds over his length. He moans and sighs under her ministrations, but it’s the growl of need and impatience that has her dripping with desire. His eyes are pleading and lust filled.

“Please, Mistress. Please..” he begs.

“Please, what, Lucifer?”

“I need to be inside you, please!”

She reaches down between then, taking his cock in her hand and squeezing it lightly before lining him up at her entrance, allowing the tip of the head to slide against her slick. “Here?”

“Yes!”

She takes mercy of him and sinks down on him slowly, allowing herself time to adjust to his size. She soon begins a steady rhythm above him, a hand on his chest and gripping the headboard with the other for balance and leverage as she slides along the length of him. He meets her with thrusts of his own, snapping his hips up into her harder and harder as he feels his orgasm closing in, seeing Anjelika’s nearing as well with how her breasts heave and she isn’t holding back her moans anymore. He can feel her inner walls tightening around him, but she’s still holding back. Until she isn’t.

The shadow tendrils loosen around his wrists as she begins to ride him harder. “Touch me, Lucifer.”

His hands move the instant she gives him permission. One reaches between them, two fingers rubbing tight circles against her clit, the other palms her breast, squeezing the soft flesh before he finds the nipple, rolling and pinching the peak between his thumb and forefinger. He teases her mercilessly, as she takes him deeper and harder until she’s on the verge of exploding, ready to fling herself over the edge of oblivion. Lucifer comes with a growl, holding Anjelika’s hips in place, buried deep and spilling inside her; She with a scream of his name, her slick coating his cock.

He rolls them over, still inside her, unwilling to leave her welcoming heat. He rests his head between her breasts, holding onto her tightly as he begins to move within her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter chapter. My apologies for the crap Dom/Sub writing, it's probably not my strong suit, but it's what the muse apparently wanted.  
> Next chapter will reveal a bit more about our mysterious Nightbane.


End file.
